Transcript:Robbie Sells Rex
This is the transcript for Robbie Sells Rex. To return to the episode, click [[Robbie Sells Rex|'here']]. Tori: throat Good morning! Students: unison Hey! Tori: Um, I'd like to introduce our guest lecturer, my friend, the head of Neutronium Records and the producer of the Platinum Music Awards, Mason Thornesmith. Students: Applause Mason: rings Oh, sorry, darling! Gotta take this! phone and puts it to his ear Yeah, what is it? Tori: Uh, Mason is going to be teaching us about how much fun and how exciting the music business can be and hopefully he'll interrupted by Mason Mason: on the phone No! You tell him he better be in that recording session or I'll have his fat-head on a fork! Weas... Oh, Max it's you! Yes, guess what? You're fired! Now run home and tell your pregnant wife! Jade: I love that man! André: He's sweet! Mason: Hello, kids. Students: Together Hey! Hi! Tori: So, Mason, what advice do you have for the students here at Hollywood Arts who are trying to break into the music business? Mason: Well, I'd say, you know, if you work hard, stay focused... Ah, who're we kidding? Prepare for your dreams to be crushed! Tori: Questions? Students: their hands Tori: Uh... Hey, Robbie! Robbie: up Hi, Robbie Shapiro, class treasurer, sea-food lover! Here, at school I'm known as quite the guitar player.. Rex: ..and quite the doofbag! Robbie: Anyway, my guitar instructor says I'm excellent when it comes to picking... Rex: ...especially his nose! Robbie: at Rex Rex! Maren: Actually, Robin... Robbie: ...Rob-BIE! Mason: Never correct me! Uh, I would like to speak with you when we're all finished here! Robbie: Really? Jade: Really? Mason: Really! André: at Jade I never knew Robbie liked seafood! Trina: up and pushes Robbie off his chair Mr. Thornesmith, this is a collection of my music!a CD cover she's holding It's, uh, called 'Songs in the key of Trina'. runs from behind the Black Room curtain André: Hey! Hey, look out! Tori: at the Flour-Bomber It's the Flour-Bomber! Flour-Bomber: flour and Trina and runs out Jade: Wreck him! Trina: out flour Song blackbox theater, after the assembly, on the chairs Trina: flower off her face Ugh, I can't believe that flour-bomber. He ruined my chances to sing for Mason Thornesmith. André: Uhm, Trina...have you ever recorded yourself singing, and played it back, and, ya know, listened to it? Trina: Yeah, sure. André: And...and you wanna do it again? Jade: I am so sick ''of that flour-bomber. I am gonna find out who'' he is, and why he's flour-bombing people. Sinjin: up to Jade I made you this daisy out of colored paper. daisy to Jade Jade: flour then throws it at Sinjin. Exits the blackbox theater the stage in the blackbox theater Mason: So..Robbie...let's say you eh, swing by my office tomorrow, 4:00, how does that sound? Robbie: Scrumptious. Rex: Oh my god, you're blowing it already. Mason: I like this Rex. to Rex You bring him to the office tomorrow. Robbie: at Rex Sure. enters the blackbox theater Cat: towards André and Trina Is it true? Did the flour bomber really strike again? André: What do you think? to Trina Cat: I don't know, what do I think? Trina: Look at me. Do you not see what's on my face? around face Cat: A chin pimple? Trina: chin and gasps Mason's Office Mason's Assistant: Robbie and Cat Okay, you guys should just have a seat, and Mason will be here in a minute. Cat: through door, turns to face Mason's assistant Um...have you heard of bibble? Mason's Assistant: Sure, they British snack. Robbie: Cat.. Cat: Sush up! at Robbie Cat: Yeah, uh, can you point me in the direction of Mason's bibble? Mason's Assistant: I've been told not to give you any bibble. Cat: Mmm...maybe you're thinking of someone else. Mason's Assistant: Nods You're Cat Valentine. Cat: No! I'm Cat Valen...stine! Cat: Hey, were you at my bat mitzvah? Mason's Assistant: and shuts door to Mason's office Robbie: his legs Cat: Don't be so nervous. Robbie: I'm not nervous. Cat: Well then...why are you breathing so heavy? Robbie: 'Cause these pants are a little snug in the rump... opens door and enters his office Mason: Well, hello. If it isn't my new friend, Robbie, and my old friend, Cat. Robbie: Hey, Mason, do you like my snazzy outfit? in circle Mason: And there's Rex. to Rex and smiles Rex: All day. Heheh. Cat: Hey, Mason, quick question- Mason: No bibble. Cat: You don't know that's what I was gonna ask! Mason: Oh...then what's your question? Cat: ...So how ya been?... Mason: his brows at Cat Mason: Francis, come on, get yourself in here! to door walks in with bag of bibble Mason: There he is, Robbie, Cat, this...is my son, Francis. tone towards the end Robbie: Hello, Francis. Cat: Bibble! *out for bibble Mason: Cat... Cat: away from Francis Tiny bit? Mason: Alrighty then, my work here is done. goes to exit his office Robbie: Wait! Uh, I thought we were gonna talk about my music career. Mason: Well...sometimes we think things that never happen. office eats bibble obnoxiously Cat: I see you have a...bag of bibble... Francis: You can't have any. Cat: Not even for...in bra and pulls out candy chocolate covered nuts? Francis: Nah, keep your nuts. Cat: candy back in her bra Robbie: Francis...is your Dad coming back? Francis: No! He brought you here so I could buy your little friend! Robbie: Cat? For how much? Cat: Offended Robbie! Francis: Not the chick, him! to Rex Rex: Eh! at Robbie Robbie: Look; b-but Rex isn't for sale. Francis: I'll give you 2,000 bucks. Robbie: Shocked 2,000?! What?! Cat: to get some bibble from Francis Francis: Cat's hand Cat: Owwie! Francis: So do we got a deal or what? Impatient Robbie: No! Rex: Think about it, Rob. 2 Gs. That'll buy you a lot of bodywash. Robbie: Aw, I do use a lot of it... Francis: My offer goes for 24 hours. bibble Robbie: Alright, I'll...I'll think about it to exit Mason's office Cat, you coming? Cat: Wait for me outside... exits Francis: I ain't giving you any bibble. Cat: Okay...but...will you at least breath in my face? breathes on Cat's face Cat: Ah, yeah...that ''is bibble breath. Nodding Do it again! breaths on Cat's face again School Sikowitz runs up to tori, andre, beck, jade and cat Oh kids, have any of you seen an unholy woman with a horrible little girl?.... Woman Mr. Sikowitz! hides behind them, a woman and a little girl appear Mr. Sikowitz I see you back there. comes out of hiding Mrs. Hilbert, Isn't it enough that I have to live across the street from you and your horrible little daughter? must you bring her to my place of work?. Mrs. Hilbert I brought her here to apologize for what she did this morning. Andre What'd she do? Rhoda None of your stupid buisness!. starts to charge at her but is held back by Beck and Tori. Sikowitz I'll tell you what she did. This morning I was showering with my bathroom window open, and this little egg chucker, nailed me in the head. Rhoda It aint my fault your ''head ''broke my ''egg. Sikowitz I will end you charges a rhoda [[Category:Episode Scripts]